spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob Fights The Walking Dead (TV series)
SpongeBob Fights The Walking Dead is an American horror television series created by C.H Greenblatt and Robert Kirkman. The show is a successor to The Walking Dead comics and preceding The Walking Dead TV series. The show premiered on October 31, 2009 as the premiere for something new in the elements of horror and also as a new show for SpongeBob as it has been just over ten years since he came into the big screen. Also, it would be pretty interesting to see how SpongeBob and his friends would survive a zombie apocalypse. Plot IN SEASON 1, SpongeBob gets into a car accident while he is in the back seat of a car that is being driven by his sister to the south seas. Six weeks later, SpongeBob wakes up from his coma to find Bikini Bottom and in fact, the whole world dominated by zombies. SpongeBob however, is able to find a group that has his friends/acquaintances such as Patrick,Squidward,Mr.Krabs,Sandy,Plankton,Gary,Mrs.Puff,Mermaidman,Barnacleboy,Larry the Lobster, and so much more season after season. The group tries to escape a dangerous herd of zombies out of the main city in episodes 1-4. In Season 1, Episode 4, titled, Hermana, the survivors meet a gang of Spanish American thugs led by a dangerous Latino leader named Negro Sanders that are taking refuge in a hospitality center originally set up by the FEMA people before they got swarmed and devoured by the zombies. The group stays at the hospitality center after executing all the thugs and Negro himself in Episode 7, Killers Among Us, after Negro started trouble and accidentally slit the throat of an elder doctor named Reginald. The center got invaded and overrun by zombies in the season 1 finale finally making SpongeBob and the survivors who survived the invasion realize that Bikni Bottom is done for and they need to get out of the city and more into the country. IN SEASON 2, a timeskip between six months reveals that the group went on land in hopes that the humans have found a cure but have not and the home of the land creatures got overrun by zombies as well much to the horror and anguish of Sandy. In present day, the group is in the outskirts of Charleston, SC on their way to Fort Sumter to set it up as a fortified base to withstand the walking dead. They officially make it in the fort in S2,EP5 : Fortifying and then meet a redneck muskrat-yokel couple who also have been taking refuge in the fort. The group allows the yokels to live there but are mistrustful of them. The true personality behind the male yokel who is names Julius is revealed when he tried to kill Squidward in S2,EP9 : Monster, after Squidward put down Julius's wife, Brenda, when she got bitten by a zombie. Julius tried to escape the fort in EP12, The Plan, so he can find other survivors out there and use them to kill SpongeBob and the survivors. However, he ran right into a gang of zombies like an idiot and got devoured. In the season 2 finale, Plankton is told to go search for Julius and bring him back as a prisoner but Plankton without knowing also walked into the same gang of zombies and he too got devoured by some crawlers since the walkers did not see him due to his small size. The group then finds out about the zombies outside the walls and go into hiding. IN SEASON 3, the zombies eventually find out about the whereabouts of SpongeBob and the crew and a big fight starts between the survivors and the undead. The zombies overran Fort Sumter forcing SpongeBob and everyone else to escape but the zombies managed to victimize and devour SpongeBob's Grandma which really upset SpongeBob but it was too late and he had to stick with the group. A little later into Season 3, the group comes across a community called Cobalt led by a big man named Carter. However, in the mid-season finale for Season 3, the group finds out that he has dark secrets of murdering survivors outside Cobalt's gates that are not in his inner circle. When Season 3 returned in February, the group attacked Cobalt since they did not want to be victimized by Carter and his group. They managed to escape Cobalt but Squidward was shot in the butt sending him into a coma. In S3,EP10, Dog, the group finds an abandoned but fortified hospital and decide to make it into their new base. Now, in S3,EP14 : Made To Anguish, Carter and his group find out SpongeBob and the survivors now live in a hospital. Carter and The Cobalt faction of soldiers attack the hospital the same episode but the survivors won this fight. The fight was the only the beginning according to Carter. In the season 3 finale, Cartee by himself ambushes survivor names Fred Rechid and attacks the hospital again. Carter leaves after seeing a group of zombies heading towards the hospital and takes Fred with him as a prisoner in Cobalt. IN SEASON 4, it has been seven months without any incident but the group still prepares to go to war against Carter and the Cobalt people as they do not want to take any chances since they were already surprised with two previous ambushes and attacks. Both SpongeBob and his people and Carter and his people build up their armies and are both becoming war machines due to regrets from the past and the zombie apocalypse taking a toll on their humanity. In the mid-season finale of Season 4, Carter arrives at the hospital with his tanks and army and has Patrick Star as a hostage and threatening to sever his head if SpongeBob does not give up the hospital to Carter and the Cobalt Army, also Carter burned down the town of Cobalt since he really wants the fortified hospital and not a vulnerable + weak town. When Season 4 returned in February, a fire-fight escalades between the two groups after Carter takes Patrick under some sandbags and partially decapitates his head but then kicks him into five zombies and Patrick gets eaten alive. To honor Patrick's memory, SpongeBob charges at Carter with extreme anger and anguish and the two get into a physical brawl while the rest of the survivors use their guns to battle the army and the army doing the same thing. Later, Carter gets stabbed in the face by Fred and then he is shot in the head by Squidward and also since Carter kicked Patrick into the zombies. Squidward kicked Carter's corpse into zombies as well. Although the group successfully executed Carter and Cobalt, the hospital gets overrun by zombies and army members who reanimated into zombies themselves. For the rest of season 4, the group continues to survive by fighting off zombies, another dangerous group of survivors named The Snakes Gang, and trying to ease tensions from the epic battle at the Hospital. IN SEASON 5, The group's next destination is a church in a metropolian area five miles from Mount Pleasant, SC. But they discover a pastor(or priest) living inside but the priest seems nothing like Carter or the Snakes Gang and gains SpongeBob's trust but since he is not mainly part of the family, SpongeBob has decided to drop him off at a monastery after being told of one by the priest himself. They eventually make it to the monastery in Season 5, Episode 7 unironically titled, "The Monastery," and leave the priest to mingle with another group of non-dangerous survivors that are a little on the weaker side though. The group fortifies and then departs The Monastery in the mid-season finale for Season 5 and begin a treacherous adventure to find a sanctuary they heard about located in The Georgetown, SC area. The whole back half of Season 5 is dedicated to this story line with departed zombies rising from graves and wet dirt piles Night of The Living Dead style, Exiling strangers, and coming across a pack of 300 zombies nicknamed, The Roaming Dead. IN SEASON 6, The season kicks off with SpongeBob and his group battling the zombies but a survivor names Clarissa, who was Squidward's girlfriend since the Season 4 finale, sacrifices herself to The Roaming Dead so the group will have the chance to escape and find Georgetown. They do so even though Squidward is devastated she would do such a thing. They make it and are accepted in but the leader named Bill Project gets a tiny bit mistrustful of the group after Squidward confronted him blaming him for Clarissa's death even though she chose her suicide to zombies and Bill had nothing to do with it. Nothing much incredible happens for the rest of the first half of Season 6 besides the fact that Squidward had a booty call and to get revenge on the zombies for devouring Clarissa, Squidward (off-screen) defecates all over an injured and trapped zombie, and Squidward got a little perverted in Season 6, Episode 6, Wild by touching Mrs.Puff's butt in hopes of her becoming his new girlfriend. Puff declines Squidward's perverted offer and slaps him across the face with the butt of her AK-47. By the mid-season finale, Squidward got over his depression saga and finally straightened up and went with SpongeBob and Fred on a supply run but they are caught by an outsider named Daniel who forces the three survivors to surrender their weapons in the name of Ham Stoke. In the second half of Season 6, they capture Daniel after smacking him and hit him with a car sending him into the air and then Daniel landed and crashed into the windshield of a crashed car and almost was fatally injured. Also, there was a zombie trapped inside trying to get him. SpongeBob takes the injured Daniel off the windshield, kills the zombie, and threatens Daniel demanding to know where this Ham Stoke and the rest of his people are. Daniel hesitates and gives SpongeBob the finger to which SpongeBob replies by also giving him the finger while saracstically smiling and saying, "I should feel sorry for what I am going to do to you, you piece of s*it." Then, SpongeBob by incredible force throws Daniel onto the ground and starts to stab his eye out demanding information about Ham Stoke. A crying Daniel who now knows that everyone can be brutal in a world like this after getting his eye stabbed out surrenders and tells everything about Ham and his group which are called The Killers. Daniel leads them to their hideout but SpongeBob thinking Daniel will tattle, grabs him, ties him to a tree, and stabs him to death and lets him reanimate to bite any of his people that will come looking for him. For the rest of Season 6, Ham Stoke debuts his appearance on the show, cuts off SpongeBob's hand as revenge for SpongeBob slaughtering Daniel to death, Ham murders Barnacleboy, prepares his group for a battle against SpongeBob and his group thinking they are the bad people even though Ham and The Killers are the true evil of the season. After Ham slaughters Mr.Krabs to death in S6,EP15 : Send, he and his militia arrive at Georgetown in the finale for season 6 and an epic showdown and battle erupts between the two groups until 20 zombies arrive and ruin everything. Both groups kill the zombies and Ham and his militia leave promising to return and kill them all. Later, in the day, Mermaidman, who has been missing since Season 2, arrives at Georgetown's gates and notices the dead corpses and injured survivors and says, "What did I miss?" Season 1 : {2009} 101 ~ No Traveling Back : AIR-DATE : October 31, 2009 102 ~ Herd : AIR-DATE : November 7, 2009 103 ~ Talk To The Savior : AIR-DATE : November 14, 2009 104 ~ Hermana : AIR-DATE : November 21, 2009 105 ~ Conquered : AIR-DATE : November 28, 2009 106 ~ Cold Is The Word For Squidward : AIR-DATE : December 5, 2009 107 ~ Killers Among Us : AIR-DATE : December 12, 2009 108 ~ New World Order : AIR-DATE : December 19, 2009 Season 2 : {2010-2011} 201 ~ Long Walk Ahead : AIR-DATE : October 23, 2010 202 ~ Talk To The Wolves: AIR-DATE : October 30, 2010 203 ~ Protocol : AIR-DATE : November 6, 2010 204 ~ Triggered: AIR-DATE : November 13, 2010 205 ~ Fortifying : AIR-DATE : November 20, 2010 206 ~ When The Dead Fall As Prey : AIR-DATE : November 27, 2010 207 ~ Muskrat Yokels : AIR-DATE : December 4, 2010 208 ~ Argue With Me : AIR-DATE : February 5, 2011 209 ~ Monster : AIR-DATE : February 12, 2011 210 ~ The Two Degrees Of Separation : AIR-DATE : February 19, 2011 211 ~ Executioner : AIR-DATE : February 26, 2011 212 ~ The Plan : AIR-DATE : March 5, 2011 213 ~ Dead Coming: AIR-DATE : March 12, 2011 Season 3 : {2011-2012} 301 ~ Decay : AIR-DATE : October 29, 2011 302 ~ Desolation : AIR-DATE : November 5, 2011 303 ~ Destruct : AIR-DATE : November 12, 2011 304 ~ Fifty Miles Within : AIR-DATE : November 19, 2011 305 ~ Suicidal Actions : AIR-DATE : November 26, 2011 306 ~ New Evil : AIR-DATE : December 3, 2011 307 ~ Manhole : AIR-DATE : December 10, 2011 308 ~ Secrets : AIR-DATE : December 17, 2011 309 ~ Going With The Raid : AIR-DATE : February 11, 2012 310 ~ Dog : AIR-DATE : February 18, 2012 311 ~ Screaming Chambers : AIR-DATE : February 25, 2012 312 ~ Scarring : AIR-DATE : March 3, 2012 313 ~ Torture One By One : AIR-DATE : March 10, 2012 314 ~ Made To Anguish : AIR-DATE : March 17, 2012 315 ~ Never Trust Them : AIR-DATE : March 24, 2012 316 ~ Ambushed : AIR-DATE : March 31, 2012 Season 4 : {2012-2013} 401 ~ 7 Months With A Prisoner : AIR-DATE : October 20, 2012 402 ~ Preparations : AIR-DATE : October 27, 2012 403 ~ Flashing Weapons : AIR-DATE : November 3, 2012 404 ~ Time For A War : AIR-DATE : November 10, 2012 405 ~ Scavenge : AIR-DATE : November 17, 2012 406 ~ Betrayal : AIR-DATE : November 24, 2012 407 ~ No More Civilization AIR-DATE : December 1, 2012 408 ~ Lurking Ahead Is A Vile Villain : AIR-DATE : December 8, 2012 409 ~ Too Late: AIR-DATE : February 9, 2013 410 ~ Back On The Open : AIR-DATE : February 16, 2013 411 ~ Splits : AIR-DATE : February 23, 2013 412 ~ Snakes : AIR-DATE : March 2, 2013 413 ~ The Stable : AIR-DATE : March 9, 2013 414 ~ Spent: AIR-DATE : March 16, 2013 415 ~ Hunting : March 23, 2013 416 ~ Make It Work : AIR-DATE : March 30, 2013 Season 5 : {2013-2014} 501 ~ No Apologies : AIR-DATE : October 26, 2013 502 ~ Pastored : AIR-DATE : November 2, 2013 503 ~ Conceited Deals : AIR-DATE : November 9, 2013 504 ~ Consuming : AIR-DATE : November 16, 2013 505 ~ Kill Of The Day : AIR-DATE : November 23, 2013 506 ~ Separate Ways : AIR-DATE : November 30, 2013 507 ~ The Monastery : AIR-DATE : December 7, 2013 508 ~ Surviving Sanctuary : AIR-DATE : December 14, 2013 509 ~ Travel : AIR-DATE : February 15, 2014 510 ~ Serious : AIR-DATE : February 22, 2014 511 ~ Left For Roamers : AIR-DATE : March 1, 2014 512 ~ Zombies Of The Departed : AIR-DATE : March 8, 2014 513 ~ Try Me : AIR-DATE : March 15, 2014 514 ~ Exile : AIR-DATE : March 22, 2014 515 ~ Sanctuary Ahead and Some Danger : AIR-DATE : March 29, 2014 516 ~ The Roaming Dead : AIR-DATE : April 5, 2014 Season 6 : {2014-2015} 601 ~ We Arrive,We Survive : AIR-DATE : October 20, 2014 602 ~ Temptations : AIR-DATE : October 31, 2014 603 ~ Koke : AIR-DATE : November 8, 2014 604 ~ Squidward's Booty Call : AIR-DATE : November 15, 2014 605 ~ How The System Works : AIR-DATE : November 22, 2014 606 ~ Wild : AIR-DATE : November 29, 2014 607 ~ The Help : AIR-DATE : December 6, 2014 608 ~ Stranger : AIR-DATE : December 13, 2014 609 ~ Fear The Killers AIR-DATE : February 14, 2015 610 ~ Guard : AIR-DATE : February 21, 2015 611 ~ The Enemy : AIR-DATE : February 28, 2015 612 ~ A Little Wheeling and A Little Dealing; And Poison : AIR-DATE: March 7, 2015 613 ~ Survival Instinct : AIR-DATE : March 14, 2015 614 ~ Clarify : AIR-DATE : March 21, 2015 615 ~ Send : AIR-DATE : March 28, 2015 616 ~ An Old Friend : AIR-DATE : April 4, 2015 Season 7 : {TBA} Episode naming for Season 7 begins on Sunday, April 5, 2015 and ends on Saturday, September 26, 2015 701 ~ Us Always : will air on October 17, 2015 702 ~ Extension : will air on October 24, 2015 703 ~ Suffering Inside Gates : will air on October 31, 2015 704 ~ Undead Turds : will air on November 7, 2015 705 ~ Survival Of The Fittest : will air on November 14, 2015 706 ~ Death Row : will air on November 21, 2015 707 ~ Reckoning : will air on November 28, 2015 708 ~ Fear The Undead : will air on December 5, 2015 709 710 711 712 713 714 715 716 Category:Shows Category:Fanon projects Category:2015